This invention relates generally to manual ratchet tools and, more particularly, to a multiple function, reversible ratchet tool having a variety of modes of use for torque application to a socket, screwdriver bit, or the like.
Manual socket wrenches having reversing ratchet output drive shafts are commonly known. A lever handle is disposed perpendicular to the axis of the ratchet head which includes an output or drive shaft adapted to be matably inserted into various sized sockets for use. Another well known type of ratchet tool is that wherein the handle is coaxially disposed with the output drive shaft. Such a tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,881. However, the former well known tool type is limited to high-torque applications with specific space limitations for use, while the latter tool type is limited in its ability for torque application and it, too, may have space limitations for use.
A type of ratchet attachment for screwdrivers is shown in U S. Pat. No. 928,003, wherein a rather cumbersome handle is pivotally mounted adjacent the ratchet housing which is adapted to receive and hold a conventional screwdriver shaft. At the opposite end of the handle is a perpendicularly disposed grip to be used similar to a brace. In either position of the handle, this tool is complicated to use, with severe space limitations, as well as having a very expensive structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,002 discloses a rathet with handle perpendicularly disposed to the axis of the ratchet, the ratchet having a central hole therethrough adapted to receive polygonal elongated Allen-type wrenches. This invention has very narrow application, however.
Another series of invention discloses a handle pivotally connected to a ratchet head which includes a screwdriver blade as its output shaft. The handle is normally coaxial with the screwdriver blade, but may be pivoted perpendicularly for increased leverage. An early and complex device as such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,961.Likewise, the screwdriver in U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,240 teaches a similar device with a pivotal handle useful as a lever when perpendicular to the axis of the screwdriver blade. A variation of this theme in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,909 includes an apparent point of novelty as being a female output drive and having a handle pivotable through 180.degree..
A simply constructed invention, but one of limited use and non-ratcheted, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,094 for an angularly adjustable handle for a screwdriver blade. The handle is lockably pivotable at the upper end of the screwdriver blade at a pivot point removed from the end of the handle so as to form somewhat of a "T" when positioned perpendicularly to that shaft.
Finally, prior art includes several inventions which have multi-function handles perpendicularly disposed to either a tool bit or blade or to a ratchet drive which itself includes an output shaft. An early disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,000,051 for a non-ratchetable screwdriver having a normal shape for use and a split handle, which halves may be pivoted away from one another to form an opposing "T" lever for added torque. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,229 is for a ratchet handle screwdriver which includes a main handle portion fixed in coaxial alignment with ratchet and screwdriver shank. The main handle includes a fold-out handle portion pivoted adjacent the ratchet housing, which stops perpendicular to and radially extending from the main handle for leverage. When folded in alignment with the main handle, the fold-out handle portion completes the manually grippable cross section of the main handle. The combination handle for screwdrivers in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,693 is very similar in structure and function to that in a previous patent, except that it includes no ratchet means. A third U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,269 is also similar in structure and function to U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,693, including reversible ratchet means, and also including a storage groove in the handle having a magnet therein for releasably storing extra tool bits or tips. Inter alia, this last group of inventions include space and/or functional limitations as a result of the handle shape and provide limited torque applying benefits to primarily a screwdriver-type tool blade.
The present invention provides a multi-function reversible, and preferably, lockable ratchet tool having an output shaft for use with coupleable socket means of various sizes. The two-part handle may be used coaxially with the axis of the ratchet and output drive shaft, pivotally split to have one portion radially extending for increased leverage, or pivoted in its entirety into a perpendicular orientation to the ratchet head for maximum torque in minimum vertical spacial work space requirements. This versatility provides a simple tool which will accept either female hexagon sockets or screwdriver blade sockets of any size while also easily adapting to one of two increased torque configurations and space limitations around the work area, which space limitations may only allow for using either an elongated-shaped tool or a short tool where there is sufficient adjacent space for a ratchet handle radially disposed.